Identity Acceptance
by Awkward Alligator
Summary: Dane Abbott and his family moved constantly. This is changed when they moved to Japan, where their father told them they would stay there for all three of them to finish their educations at Ouran Academy. Dane had something about him though. His real name was Diane Abbott and he was a transgender. (OCx?)
1. Chapter One

**Erm, hello people! **

**This is an OHSHC fanfiction (duh) centered around an OC named Dane Abbott.**

**I had this idea for a little while now so I decided it would be interesting to write it out. **

**This story is to not to insult the LGBT+ community. I am a big supporter of the community. The main character is a homosexual transgender boy who has a fascination for cupcakes. **

**Anyways. Here we go. I really like the idea for this story too. **

**So here is chapter one.**

* * *

><p>When mother and father announced at dinner time as a surprise to my siblings and me that we were moving again for the third time this year, I didn't know what my feeling were towards the idea. How was this a surprise? Father's job has our family moving consistently so we are never in the same area for more than four months. It is quite a burden to have to move all of the time but we got used to it.<p>

Our family is lucky enough to be famed in wealth allowing us to own homes all over the world. Most of these homes are used for vacation homes, some of our relatives live in others, or we have a home there simple for the pleasure of it. Our homes can also range from small cottages to enormous mansions.

At that moment our home was in London. It was a three story house and we owned the two story house next to it which you could call the maid quarters. That home, like many our other homes, does not have a lot of things in it because of the lack of time we get to live in them.

"We're moving again? So, we do that all of the time. How in the world is that a surprise?" my elder sister-Cheryl-spat out.

Cheryl is the eldest in our family-not counting mother and father-being seventeen years of age. She is what one could consider beautiful. She has father's natural sun kissed skin and his bright amber eyes to match as well. She sports mother's jet black curly hair as well. She usually has it pulled back into a twisted pony but left out it reaches her collar bones. She is tall-being five foot eight-with a striking hour glass body.

"She has a point you know." my elder brother-Alfie-spoke with his dark eye brows furrowed. He leaned back in his seat waiting for mother and father's explanation.

Alfie looks a like younger version of father but with mother's chocolate brown hair and dark green eyes. He is rather tall, standing around six foot one and he has a lean build to his physique. Just like Cheryl his skin is naturally tan and smooth looking. Alfie is only a year older than I am-he is sixteen.

"You didn't let me finish." Father's amber eyes grew stern, "We are moving to Japan. Yes, we are moving again but you see because of certain standards we are to stay there for a pretty decent long time. I would say long enough for all three of you to finish schooling." He explained.

Mother nodded, her black curls bouncing lightly as she did, "The school they have over there is one of the wealthiest schools in the world," she told us with a dreamy look in her eyes, "Ouran Academy, I believe it is called."

"You're sending us to a school with a bunch of rich snobs?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. I felt a felt a smack at the back of my head and turned around to see Cheryl look at me with disbelief, "What was that for?"

"Aren't you forgetting that we are rich snobs as well?" she replied tightening her pony tail and crossing her arms over her chest.

I huffed in annoyance, "That does not mean anything Cheryl. Are you not forgetting that we have never been to a school before? So, why should we go to school now? It's such a pathe-"

"Dane!" slamming his fists onto the oak dining table, father bellowed, "There is no need to be acting in such a foolish manner. I accept better from you." He demanded looking straight into my eyes, "You are going to attend school at Ouran."

Alfie piped in, "When are we leaving?" he questioned shoving a spoonful of mash potatoes with gravy into his mouth. He managed to get some gravy on his chin also but since I was such a lovely sibling I decided to see how long it will take for him to notice or for someone to point it out.

"In a month." Mother answered simply.

Cheryl, Alfie, and I gawked at her. A month? Was this women crazy?

Mother must have noticed our unusual expressions because she then said, "Don't give me that look. A month is enough time. We usually don't tell you kids until a week or two prior." She took a sip of her cherry red wine, "So after you kids are done eating you all should start a little packing. See if there is anything here you want us to ship to Japan." She suggested.

I blinked. We were moving to Japan and attending school there for the first time ever. I did not know how I am supposed to feel about that. Oh well.

* * *

><p>School. It was funny how I dreaded it that day despite not stepping in one for my whole entire life. No, I wasn't stupid. It was just because of my family's constant moving mother and father just decided to home school us with tutors they hire. Some were nice, some were the most evil entities to ever exist. Like <em>Ms. Loufiel. <em>Oh god, she was awful.

I was awoken from my deep slumber by one of our maids. I believe her name was Cho. She's very pretty with onyx orbs and pin straight black hair that she wears in a French braid most of the time. She was from Japan so she had knowledge about it and she said if there were any questions about it to ask her.

"Master Dane. It is time for you to get ready for school." She informed me. When I did not answer a light sigh escaped her lips and she made her way to my bed, "It is time to wake up."

I groaned. What time was it? It still seemed to be dark…as my soul. Har Har. Good one Dane.

"W-what time is it?" I asked her snuggling more into my blanket.

"Six thirty." Oh, that sounded rather early. What time did school start again anyways?

"Oh," pause, "What time does school start?"

"Seven." She answered.

Oh, seven. That early, huh? Hm. Wait one second. Six thirty. Seven. That was when realization hit me. I only had thirty minutes to get ready!

I frantically threw my comforter of my. I actually believed it landed on Cho in the process before running into the bathroom to quickly shower.

When I had shut the door I heard Cho shout, "Your uniform will be ready on you bed when you are done!"

I gave a quick "Thank you." Before swiftly turning on the shower, and stripping from my clothing. I almost tripped while doing so also.

But wait, what are those on my chest? Breasts? Wait a second, am I a boy or girl? Time for an explanation.

I am transgender. I was born as "Diane Aylin Abbott." But now I go by the name, "Dane Phillip Abbott." My name hadn't been legally changed yet though. I also had to wrap my chest with a bondage because I had yet to get breast reduction surgery. Oh my god, I am going too much in detail.

Okay quick summary, my sex was female but my gender was male. I had the thought of being a boy since I was seven years of age and it slowly progressed into something more. I am also attracted to the male gender. So, basically, I'm a homosexual transgender boy.

After taking my ten minute shower (thank god for my short hair), brushing my teeth, bonding my chest, and any other necessary actions and I strolled in my bed room with a towel hugging tightly around my body. On my bed folded neatly is the uniform.

The uniform's blazer was a periwinkle color with the Ouran logo stitched in gold and white on the left breast of it. It also came with a white collared button up shirt, a black tie with a purple stripe that ran down vertically of it, a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black dress shoes. Over all, the male's uniform was super nice. I wondered what the female version looked like.

I quickly put it on, attempted to button up the blazer but I accidently skips a button so it was misaligned causing me to redo it. When I was done, I quickly grabbed the school bag that sat on my grey wooden desk, gave a quick glance at myself in the mirror before bolting out of my room.

When I did that, Cheryl was about to enter my room for reasons unknown so we ended up colliding with each other. We stumbled back with a hand on her forehead while I fell on my bottom. Cheryl groaned before looking for what she had bumped into. Which was me, obviously.

"What the hell, Dane?" she scowled at me, "What is your problem?" she dusted herself off.

And oh god. That was the uniform? That yellow thing? With the poofy sleeves? She looked like a walking banana split but with just the banana and the cherry. I let out a snicker.

Her eyes narrowed at me, "What?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing. It's just your uniform. Why does it look like that?" I pushed myself off the ground and cracked my neck. I love cracking my neck. I can do it all of the time.

Cheryl blinked before looking down at the dress, "I'm not even sure. When I first saw it, I almost fainted but uniforms are required. You're lucky though," her eyes flickered to my uniform, "You and Alfie get to wear that. Anyways, I came to get you. So come on. You are probably want to get something to eat on the way to the school though."

"Oh. Alright." Where was Aflie, "Where is Alfie?"

"He's down stairs waiting for us. So come on." Cheryl then grabbed the hem of my sleeve and tugged me down the grand stair case. I almost ended up falling from her speed going down the steps. Man, that girl is fast.

I swear she skipped four steps at a time. No joke. Thank you pizza lord for us being in different classes. I didn't know what I would do with having Cheryl constantly pulling me everywhere like a rag doll. Alfie was the opposite. He did not want any conversations with either of us unless it was for an important matter.

I was attending as a first year, Alfie was second year, and Cheryl was a third year. We were all placed in class room A. I found it odd how the classes worked. I always thought the students had different classes and teachers were assigned a certain room or two (I did a little research, okay?) It is different in Japan though. The students stay in their classrooms, except for special electives, P.E, etc. and the teachers would switch classes.

I really hoped that my first day at Ouran would go well but I did not know I was going to be entangled with a certain club. A club that when I first met it, I was mortified on how the school allowed such a thing at first. A club where I ended up baking twenty batches of cupcakes for once. I love baking cupcakes, okay.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi, lovelies! **

**Here is chapter two!**

**I apoligize for the wait. You see, both my mouse and my keyboard ran out of battery powers. I found a pair of batteries and was tied between using the mouse only or the keyboard. My computer is touched screen but I prefer using the mouse and the keyboard because it makes things much more easier. Also, every time I would ask my dad if he can get some batteries he would forget. **

**So, I still don't have batteries. **

**Anyways, in this chapter you get to learn a little about Dane. Not a lot though, just some little stuff.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed this story so far. I guess you can say, it's pretty different from normal OHSHC fanfics so I am hoping it will turn out all right. **

**:)**

* * *

><p>"I'll be waiting for you after school by the fountains. If anything comes up text me." Cheryl explained to me, "Okay? Bye Dane!" after I nodded to her question, she turned around walked off leaving me alone in the vast hallways.<p>

Ouran Academy is enormous. Sure, I am rich. I lived in enormous houses before but since I never attended school in my life and a school is normally a lot bigger than your house, yo

"I'll be waiting for you after school by the fountains. If anything comes up text me." Cheryl explained to me, "Okay? Bye Dane!" after I nodded to her question, she turned around walked off leaving me alone in the vast hallways.

Ouran Academy is enormous. Sure, I am rich. I lived in enormous houses before but since I never attended school in my life and a school is normally a lot bigger than your house, you could see why I got lost.

When we arrived to Ouran, we were all amazed by the structure of the school. Ouran Academy contained a Pre-school, an elementary school, a junior high, and a highschool. Ouran also had a University, a public school system, and many others that I can name. The academy consists of different shades of pink. Yep, Pink.

Anyways, Alfie did a quick wave to Cheryl and me before swaggering off the whereever. Though, he failed to realize that he forgot his map of the school. Too bad.

I walked down the corriders looking for my class room. I was already ten minutes late but I was sure to be excused since I am new. I hoped.

"1A. 1A. 1A." I made sure to stop at every door I saw to see if it was the classroom I was looking for. Yet the classrooms would have rooms such as 234 and 222 next to each other. Like could you not?

"May I help you, sir?"

I swiveled on my heels to meet the eyes of a red haired girl. She was the same height as me-five foot four-with fair skin that was dusted with billions of freckles and light grey eyes. When she saw me, I noticed a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh. I'm new here and I'm looking for classroom 1A." I informed her, "My name is Da-I mean Abbott Dane." I had remembered in Japan, your last names go first, and your first names afterwards.

She smiled, "It's very nice to meet you Abbott-san. My name is Miyuzaki Aimi." She answered me, "I'm in class 1A as well. Sensei requested me to run some copies down but I'm done with that so I'd be happy to walk with you to class."

"Thanks a lot." I thanked her and we began walking down the hallways to together.

While walking down Aimi would ask me questions. I could tell she was very social and couldn't stand total silence really.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"London." I replied.

"So are you British?" she questioned me with curious eyes.

I shook my head, "No. My family moves a lot and that was where we were previously. I was born in Russia actually but my parents are both German." I explained to her.

Aimi nodded her head, "Oh. It must be hard moving all of the time."

"Not really. You get used to it after some time. Besides, I've learned a lot about different places from that. Like here, I'm sure to learn a ton about Japan considering father told us that we are staying here for quite a while."

Aimi pursed her plump, red lips together. Her facial features showed hesitation but she soon turned to me with a brilliant smile.

"Well, I hope that you like your time here Abbott-san." She said to me with crimson cheeks, "W-would you like to sit with my friends and me at lunch?" Aimi asked me with pleading eyes.

I thought for a moment. It was better than sitting by myself during lunch where I was pretty sure I would stood out like a sore thumb and have Cheryl attacking me about how my day was so far. I swear, that girl has issues.

I smiled, "I wouldn't mind and please just call me Dane." I requested her with a light hearted laugh.

Aimi blushed again. Should I had told her about myself? What if she did not like me? It was for the best I keep down low. Though, I was sure to be found out sometime.

We stopped at a set of door with a sign that read, "Classroom 1A" in Japanese over the top of it. They were beautiful. I was calling a set of door beautiful. What the hell was wrong with me? A tons of things actually. Okay, Dane. It wasn't the time right now.

"We're here." Aimi notified me. She went to turn the golden-yes golden-door handle but then stopped, "Just for your forewarning. Our sensei for this period can be a little-what's the word-flamboyant." She tapped her chin with her finger trying to conclude a word to describe the certain teacher.

I chuckled, "Well, it's better than having someone who is strict." Aimi laughed at this before turning the doors and pushing them open.

When the door fully opened, it seemed that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to us with eyes like deer seen in head lights. Did I say that right? Like, woah. I walked in late. It wasn't like a killed a man.

Aimi seemed to ignore this and simply waltzed over the teacher's desk and handed him the papers. His eyes lit up at the sight of her presence and the papers and he clapped his hands happily.

"Thank you so much Miss. Miyuzaki!" he exclaimed happily with a giggle scanning through the papers, "And you got a set of one hundred and three! Just how I like it!" Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said he was flamboyant.

"You're very welcome Sensei." She smoothed out her dress before continuing, "I also found the new student. He was lost." She exclaimed as if I wasn't even standing in the door way. Wow, now I sounded like a lost little puppy and Aimi came to the rescue.

"Really?" Sensei questioned looking around, "Where are they? I was informed about this student and I can't wait to get to know them!" his head whipped around in every direction looking for me. He even checked under his desk. Why would I be under there?

I gave small cough causing the teacher to turn his head to the door way where I was standing. I blinked. Everyone stared at me and I gave a small wave that said 'Yes. I am here. I am a human being and not a fish that walks on legs.' Which caused them blink back. Soon I was pulled front of the room by the teacher-who magically appeared to my side-and he gave me a firm pat on the back.

I heard gave Aimi give a soft sight before she gave an apologetic look and she then walked to her seat which was the first one in the third row.

"It is very nice to meet you!" the teacher had a lot of enthusiasm. He then pulled out a piece of paper, "You must be Abbott Diane." I flinched slightly at the name. I hoped no one knew about the name being feminine. If they do, I hope I can just say that my parents wanted a girl and to just call me Dane, "Please introduce yourself to the class!"

Didn't he already sort of do that for me?

I sigh-not loud enough to be heard by sensei-before turning the anxious pairs of waiting eyes. Wow, these people must not get new people that much. They seemed so interested in me at that time.

"Hello. My name is," I took a pause before I finally said, "Abbott Diane but please call me by my preferred name Dane. I hope that we all get along smoothly through our years together." Wow, Dane. You sure nailed that one!

Sensei laughed, "Thank you very much! Do you mind answering any questions?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "I don't mind." When I said that, half of the class's arms shot up in the air causing me to take a step back in surprise. Wow, these people were really curious about me!

I scanned the area and decided to pick a girl with a short black curly black hair that was trimmed to her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes that were gifted with thick full eyelashes. She stood up from her seat and I noticed she was on the petite side. About-four foot eleven.

"Where are you from?" she asked me.

"London. That was where I was originally but my family moves a lot. I was actually born in Russia but both of my parents are German." I explained. She nodded in understandment before sitting back down.

I pointed to another girl with mousy brown hair held up in a bun while her fringe lied neatly across her forehead. She pointed to herself and mouthed the word 'me?' to make sure if I was pointing at her or not. I gave a nod and unlike the last girl she decided to stay in her seat.

"I have two questions, if you don't mind." I shook my head, telling her I didn't really mind, "Do you have any siblings? Also, are you planning on joining any clubs?"

"I have two elder siblings who attend school here." I thought for a moment, "As for clubs, I'll have to see what there is. I think I might even start one if I get the chance." What kind of club though? Oh! I got it! An equality club! I gave a toothy grin.

I heard a snicker from the back of the room and my eyes darted to a guy with black hair. He was an average looking Joe. He didn't have anything great about him and why was he snickering.

"Do you have a question, sir?" I asked politely. He stopped snickering and her grey eyes bored into my hazel ones. I couldn't help to notice that a single blonde streak ran though his hair which was jelled back.

He smirked, "Actually I do." I didn't like the sound of his voice but I was inquired by what his question was, "I couldn't help to notice that your name is awfully feminine."

"My parents wanted a girl. And like I said before, I would prefer to be called Dane." I told him nicely as I can. He rolled his eyes.

"Who would've think that the new boy has a girl name? That's so gay." I heard him mutter under his breath. I balled my hands into fists causing my knuckles to turn white. The funny thing is, is that I am gay.

I turned to the teacher with pleading eyes, "May I please go sit down sir?" I ask with a pinch of bitterness in my voice. I didn't know if I could handle answering anymore questions. There was a chance that some people may find out about me. I didn't think I would mind people finding about my sexuality but finding that I am transvestite? That's a whole other formality.

He nodded his head and pointed and empty seat in front of a cute brunette. His brown hair was combed neatly and his eyes were large and doe like. He reminded a lot of a girl. The more I got closer to him, I then realized that he was a girl. So, I wasn't the only one cross dressing after all?

I saw a pair of ginger hair boys sit on either sides of her. Twins, and cute ones at it too. Both of their topaz eyes showed boredom and they stared longingly at the board. Their appearances are completely identical, except for their hair being parted in opposite directions. It was as if, they were mirror images of each other.

I sat down in my seat and hooked my bag on the little hook that was screwed into the side of the desk. I then pulled out my notebook and pen in case I had to take any notes for the class. Even, though the class was almost over I could tell that the teacher had a lot of surprises kept under his sleeves. He did seem like the man to give a lot of pop quizzes.

There is a soft poke on my back and I knew it was the girl behind me. Who else could it be? I turned around and they gave me gentle smile.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Fujioka Haruhi." He introduced himself.

"It's very nice to meet your Fujioka-san. As you probably already know, I'm Dane." Should I ask her for confirmation on their gender indemnification? "Can I ask you something?" I queried in a low whisper. Haruhi shook her head and leaned in so that she can hear me, "A-are you a girl?"

Haruhi's eyes widen. Oh no! What I just embarrassed Haruhi! What if they thought they were some cool boy but then they get asked if they are a girl? I might as well jumped out the window. They then relaxed again and she slowly closed them before opening them and staring at me directly in the eyes.

"Yes. I am. I got caught up in a situation so now I have to cross dress." She pursed her thin lips together. So I was right. "Why are you cross dressing?"

So, she knew. I nervously scratched the back of my neck before breathing, "Well you see...I'm transvestite." Hopefully, she would accept me. She seemed to be that type of person.

"Oh." Wait? Oh as in a good 'Oh' or a bad 'Oh? "That's pretty interesting. My dad is a transvestite also. Don't worry Abbott-san, I don't really care. It's all what's on the inside right? I won't tell anyone, if you're not comfortable with it. Just please do not tell anyone about me. It is very important if you do not."

"Important for him not to do what?"

Haruhi and I nearly jumped out of our seats in surprise causing a roar of laughter be erupted from the twins. Oh, my god. Did they hear? They probably did hear since they sit right next to Haruhi! But in case they didn't I better come up with something!

"Important for me not to," think of something Dane! ", walk around this school without a map!" Wow, that was really shitty of you Dane.

The twins both exchanged glances completely ignoring what I had said. It was as if they were sharing a twin telepathy thing at the moment.

Haruhi heaved a sigh, "Dane, there are the twins. Hikaru," she mentioned to the twin with his hair parted to my right (which is his left), and then to the twin with his hair parted to opposite side, "and Kaoru."

I decided I would try to be nice to them for my own sake, "It is very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Kaoru replied back giving a small wave.

"Yeah, you too." Hikaru replied almost cynically. I wondered what that was for.

We were then told to go back to our seats- well at least the twins were told to return back to their seats since Haruhi and I were still both sitting in ours-and were told to do notes from the fifteen page packet that was given us which was for an essay that was do by the end of next week. While I'm sitting, I tend to sit sort of to the side with my back against the steel bar that connected the chair to the desk and with my arm propped up on the corner of Haruhi desk which she didn't seem to mind. My back was shifted so that I could still write on my own without any confliction. It was comfortable for me, I guess.

While I was writing my notes I couldn't help to feel a pair of eyes stare into the back the back of my skull. As if they were trying to engrave something on to it but when I gave a quick glance to see who it was they must of went back to doing their work or something because when I did, everyone's eyes were on their papers and scribbling down notes another.

Alright then Dane, maybe you were imagining things. Yeah, that must have been it. I then inhaled, twisted myself around and continued doing my notes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello beautiful world!**

**I finally got batteries for my mouse and keyboard so I was able to type this chapter out quicker than the last one.**

**In this chapter, Dane meets some people (not the host club though).**

**The rest of the Host club will be appearing in the next chapter! You will hopefully see more of Alfie in the next chapter also (does anyone even care?)**

**This chapter isn't very long, but not short either.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

><p>I stared intently at the menu, trying to figure out what half of the things that they were serving were. I was positive that they're all amazing dishes but I did not wish to accidentally order something like octopus or anything of that sort of nature. The prices are pretty well off too. Thank god, I did not forget my lunch money.<p>

My morning classes went well, I guess. You would have all your core classes, lunch, then your .elective classes. My first class-the one with the colorful teacher-was literature. I could tell that I was going to like that class for two reasons:

**1. I love to write and read.**

**2. The teacher is amazing so far.**

The next class was Math. The teacher in that class was a short, plumb, elder looking lady who reminded me of my grandmother on my mother's side. She's nice but can get pretty strict when she wanted to.

Then there was History. My opinion on this subject depended on what we were learning. I was either loving the class or hating it will all of my guts. The teacher was a stereotypical teacher in that class. Their voice was so monotone.

When we had Chemistry, we got to leave the classroom and stationed in one of the many labs that Ouran's science department owned. The teacher was a nice young women who appeared to be in her early twenties. She wasn't Asian, that or she wasn't fully Asian. She appeared to be European.

So basically, you have all of your core classes with your classmates from the class you were assigned with, then you have lunch, then you have your elective classes. It was a pretty good system.

"What's taking you so long?"

An inhumane noise escaped my mouth causing me to blush furiously due to embarrassment. I twisted around to see the twins from my class with blank expressions on their face. It sounded like it would have been them but their facial expressions said otherwise.

I blinked and that must have somehow caught their attention somehow-not sure man-and they both simultaneously raised one eyebrow. They were like mirror images of each other.

They both exhale noisily and said, "Are you deaf? We asked you a question."

Oh. So it was them. I felt stupid. I shook my head irately and pinched the bridge of my nose. I could tell I had to be careful around them.

"No." I responded, "I am not deaf. Okay? I'm just trying to figure out what to order." It was the first time my family ever stayed in an Asian region.

"So? This stuff is so common for wealthy people." Kaoru-I believed-commented.

Hikaru shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yeah. You have to be stupid to not know what this stuff are."

My eyebrows ceased, "I'm not familiar with Asian cuisine that much. I had one or three dishes once before though but those are not present the menu." I clarified to them turning around. I didn't even want to hear their response. Besides, I had to order something and find Aimi. She did ask me to sit with her after all.

After another minute of staring intently at the menu, my eye landed on the word 'Salad'. Where was that before? So, I ordered the Salad with ranch dressing, a glass of water, and a piece of vanilla cake for dessert. It wasn't much, but at least I knew what I was eating.

I strolled through the lunchroom. The room was ridiculously large and finding a specific person in there without knowing where they are in the room is rather difficult. I heaved out a loud sigh growing desperate and hungry.

That was when I heard her voice. Thank you so much!

"Over here Dane-chan!" I heard Aimi's voice yell across the lunch room. I turn to see her standing up waving furiously with all of her might. She really didn't care if anyone saw her doing whatever the hell she did.

I speed walked to her and the group of people who were sitting at the table as well. The tables in the lunch room were long and rectangular or in huge circles. Both had nice cushioned seats and there were centerpieces on the tables also.

"I saved you a seat." She told me patting the seat next to her after she sat down. The table that we were at was one of the circular tables with five chairs.

I gave a curt nod, "Thank you." I sat down and set my tray down and turned to Aimi, "I'm so sorry that it took so long. I got confused about the menu and then I couldn't find you." I elucidated her, letting my back it the chair as I relaxed a little.

A giggle escaped past her lips, "Its fine. Anyways, let me introduce you to my friends. Guys, this is Abott Dane. Dane-chan this is," she then began introducing me to the people seated at the table.

", Kita Izumi. She's in our class." A girl that I recognized from class who asked me where I was from. She seemed to be straight forward about things.

"And this is Tachibana Eiko. She's in class 1-B." Eiko was a head shorter then I was with russet brown hair tied into a French braid and big honey colored eyes. If one were to look closely you could see a small scar on her left cheek.

Eiko beamed at me, "Hi! I'm Eiko! And this is my twin sister, Hanako!" This girl was hyper, I could tell. She slung her arm around Hanako-I was assuming-and grinned wildly.

Hanako and Emiko weren't identical twins but fraternal twins. Hanako's hair was chopped into a bob cut and was a light brown and her eyes seemed to have more of an olive tint to them. She was also two inches taller than Eiko. Both shared the same olive skin tone and button nose though.

"H-hi." Hanako managed to choke out. Eiko was giving her the hug of death. No one was doing anything so it seemed like it was a normal everyday thing.

"And last but not least we have Ueda Kame. She's in our class also." A girl with long blonde hair, and icy blue eyes waved at me. Though, I was confused about something.

"Ueda-san, how did you get your blonde hair and blue eyes? Your surname sounds Japanese." I questioned with a hint of confusion in my voice.

Kame took a strand of her hair, "Oh this? It's dyed. My natural hair is a really light brown though. I got my eyes from my mother, who is Icelandic." She explained as she twirls her hair around her index finger.

My mouth dropped into the shape of an 'o' and I nodded. So, that's why. I also had noticed that I don't really notice that much around myself since this girl is in my class. She was one of the few blondes that Ouran had.

* * *

><p>I slung my bag over my shoulder at the end of the day and scowled at the five texts in the row I received from Cheryl. It was in the middle of my home ec class and the teacher was trying to demonstrate something but yet my phone kept going off from the texts, which caused the confiscation of my phone. Didn't that girl have a class at that moment?<p>

She had requested me to meet her where I was supposed to meet her at the end of the day but for a different matter. She mentioned about checking something out after school.

When she saw my figure approaching her, she ran full speed towards me and attacked me with a hug. She almost made us fall into the fountain by doing that also.

"So how was your day?" she released me and laughed at me, ruffling my hair like a dog.

"Hey!" I cried out, smothering down my hair, "You're messing up my hair! What did you want to go see anyways? It better be something I'd be interest in or I'm getting out of here."

Where was Alfie? He probably was in the limousine or something like that. I saw him once during the school day and I swear her ran away from me. I couldn't help to laugh about it also.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cheryl apologized concernedly, "Don't worry Dane, you're going to love it! I heard about this club around here and it's quite popular too. It's called a host club."

I gaped at her. A host club? How in the world was that allowed here? Man, Japan had so many surprises.

"What? Isn't that a prostitution ring or something?" I crossed my arms and leaned again a tree.

Cheryl's eye widened and look of panic crossed her face, "That's what I thought to! But then I found out it's just a group of boys who talk to you and stuff over cake and tea. They also occasionally dress up." She quickly explained to me, "Please. You know how much you love boys. I love boys. I also heard they're cuties too."

A light blush dusted across my cheeks. So, if that was what a host club was here then when did I have to lose? Oh right.

I am a transsexual boy who is homosexual. Great. Then, I pictured it. The Hosts are all having a lovely time with their female customer's then bam! My sister and I waltz in and then everyone finds out about my sexuality.

Though, it was a perfect way to come out to this school. Yes, that was perfect.

After some thinking and admiring the cherry blossoms I look at Cheryl and gave her a smile and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go with you. I'm still not out to this school yet except this one person knows but they seem nice. At least I can get my sexuality out of the way." I chuckled and my hand through my dark hair.

I am then attacked by Cheryl again with a hug. I will never understand this girl, ever.

"Great! It's in Music Room 3! So, let's go! It's closes at 4 and its three right now!" But, that was full hour. Yes, a full hour of a boy flirting with me. Yes, thank you very much. Also, they serve food and drinks, which is also amazing.

Cheryl then proceeded to yank me back towards the beautiful school building in a desperate hurry to make it on time. Also, adding to the fact that she was four inches taller than me-but since she was wearing two inch heels she was six inches taller than me- made it look like I was some doll that was being dragged away by some excited girl.

Yes, that was exactly what it looked like.


End file.
